bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Itchy Brain Simulation
"The Itchy Brain Simulation" is the eighth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode first aired on November 14, 2013. Summary Leonard tries to keep Sheldon from overreacting when a past mistake comes to light, but Sheldon punishes Leonard by making him walk a mile in his shoes. Meanwhile, Penny confronts Raj's ex-girlfriend, Lucy. Extended Plot While in Leonard's apartment, Penny asks why she has never seen them using the dart board on th eback of their front door. Leonard reveals that the only time they used it, he broke a window with a dart, ninety degrees to the right and twenty feet away. Sheldon enters and asks where the skeeball tickets are. After three years, Sheldon has decided which prize he wants at the arcade. Leonard sounds skeptable, however if they he feels they might be in the junk box. Sheldon unfortuantely implies he wants a squirting lapel flower. Leonard finds the tickets and a sweater his anunt made for college that is bright read, itchy and has "Lenny" written on the front. Penny wonders if his aunt hated him. Leonard sacastically disagrees since he got the sweater and his brother got a car. Sheldon is short some tickets and wants Leonard to look again in the box. Leonard barely looks and then tells Sheldon that he can look if he promises to not flip out. Sheldon gasps when he asks if there is a spider in the box. Penny quips that its not a spider because if it was "Lenny" would have flipped out. Leonard pulls out a DVD that they rented on his card and should have returned a long time ago (seven years). He begs for Shedon to reamain calm which Sheldon does do and asks him to return it.Leonard agrees and that freak out both Leonard and Penny because Sheldon is being reasonable. The girls are being served by Penny at the bar where Amy notices Lucy, Raj's former friend, coming in. Penny goes over to Lucy and gets mad at her for breaking up with Raj via texting. Then Raj gets mad at Penny until Lucy asks him to have coffee with him. He meets with Lucy who apologizes though she is now seeing someone else. Penny then sets Raj up with a friend of hers, which does not go well when he freaks out in front of her. While looking for some redeemable game tickets, Leonard finds a DVD that should have been returned seven years ago. Leonard begs Sheldon not to freak out over this, though he remains calm. Sheldon tells him that he does know what it like to have an itch or unresolved issue gnawing at his brain and not being able to scratch it. He makes Leonard wear a itchy wool jumper as a metaphor for that type of itch and he cannot remove it until the DVD issue is resolved. Leonard cannot return it because the store is closed, the owner is dead and he has no known next of kin. The next step would be to go to Armenia. While wearing it, Leonard is constantly scratching and develops a bad rash. After removing it, Sheldon tells him that he paid the fine years ago and had waited years for a chance to use the DVD to punish Leonard. Amy calls Sheldon's plan diabolical. Notes *'Title Reference:' Sheldon describes to Leonard how an urge/itch or obsession gets caught in his brain, so he makes Leonard where an itchy sweater to make him feel what that itch is like. It is also a punishment for a previous indiscretion. *Taping date: October 29, 2013. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx November 2013. Critics To be entered. Trivia *This episode explains why the dartboard behind the door of Apartment 4A is never seen used. *Sheldon still overreacts to minor issues concerning DVDs or bluerays etc. Previously the similar thing happened in The Apology Insufficiency (S4E07) and The Romance Resonance (S7E01). *Penny again tells everyone she is a terrible waitress. Last time she said this in The Habitation Configuration (S6E07). *Penny finally meets Lucy and thought she was Indian. The girls tell her that that attitude is racist. *Sheldon buys a squirting lapel flower that breaks and he can't fix it. *As of this episode, all of the gang have now met or seen Lucy. Quotes To be entered. Gallery 7.08.jpg|Picture tweeted from the taping. Nov23.jpg|Amy and Bernie stuffing themselves after Penny didn't bring them their dinners. Nov22.jpg|Raj complains to Penny that she blew up at Lucy. Nov21.jpg|Leonard trying to survive his itchy sweater sentence. Nov20.jpg|Amy notices Raj's ex-girl Lucy. Nov19.jpg|Penny gets mad at Lucy for breaking up with Raj via text. Nov18.jpg|Here is your sentence. Nov17.jpg|Leonard begs him not to fill out over the forgotten DVD. Nov16.jpg|An itchy sweater Leonard has had for years. Nov15.jpg|Leonard finds a DVD that should have been returned years ago. Nov14.jpg|Teaching Leonard what it like to be him. Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Stubs Category:TBA Category:Lucy